The Young Dragon
by KeitaWolf
Summary: Liam is 4. He has been sent to Shang, because he has no magical ability. Now he tries to find the determination in himself to complete his training. But first he must over come his past.[ON HOLD]
1. Rejected

**(A Note From Me: This is my first Fan-Fic... EVER! So please review, and if need be, be harsh... I want to improve my writing, not swim in sympathetic comments... SOOO! Write honest reviews, even if you don't have anything to say about the story... could you at least review and say something like "I read it, and it was ­­­­­­­­­­." Thanks and enjoy!)**

* * *

Liam looked out his second story window. Three hours until dawn, the rising bell would soon ring, and he would need to force his aching limbs once again into motion. Not that he had anything against the training. In fact he loved it. It helped him to eliminate all his fears... or at least most of them...

The fact remained that Liam was afraid of magic. He had been for the past 5 years of his life. When the town advisor came to him when he was three, and told him to stay still, Liam didn't know what to think. But when the racking claws scraped the inside of his mind, his whole body went limp with fear. He felt as if he didn't have a secret in the world.

When the advisor had finished, he looked to his parents, and told them that he possessed no magical gift and was worthless to the community. His parents loved him, but were not able to deal with the shame of having a child with no magical ability, sent him to the Shang, with hopes that he would find acceptance there.

His parents had left him there and with a smile and a single tear from his mother left there with the hard faced Shang Lion. Magic had ruined his life, it had taken his family from him, what other powers did it possess?

The Shang Lion was kind enough, he showed young Liam to a single room on the second floor, the room in which Liam would spend the next 18 years of his life. It was simple, a hay mattress, on a wooden pallet, a small desk, and a single shelf where he could store his personals. His trunk fit at the end of his bed, and contained all his belongings. Liam knew he could live here, he could fight this and prove to that horrible town advisor that he could become something worth while.

He sat on his mattress, and for the first time wondered how he had managed to get there, a three year old boy, alone, in a dark room. Standing up he decided to head to dinner. As he walked to the door he walked directly into a wooden beam. A single wooden beam, the architecture piece he failed to notice in his all too optimistic over view of his quarters.

"I'm all alone." He said to the darkness, and he never knew the true meaning of this until he met the Lioness. But at present he was only three, and wondered down to the kitchens, hoping to get a warm roll and some milk before retreating to the darkness for the night.

* * *

**(A note from me – Okay… it's a little short but I think this is a good place to end this chapter… sooo… send me some reviews, and I'll post chapter 2)**


	2. Numbing Pain

Chapter 2 – Numbing Pain

* * *

**(Thanks for the reviews... I did make a mistake in my first chapter, I hadn't read the Lioness series for a while, and I got my years for joining Shang mixed up... Liam is 4 here... and the other boys are a year or two older. I got a review commenting, on the age of Liam... I decided that he couldn't be afraid of magic for his whole life, that something had to have happened, so it did... when he was "4" (correction there :P) This is a telling of his past, it will go up to when he is 8 years old. And then I'll do it in chunks... that is why I said for 5 years... if anyone has any ideas on how I could fix this confusion, I'd love to hear them!! Lastly to comment on one of my reviews – I don't like when things come to people easily... so the fact that Liam was requested to be in Shang... wasn't my style... and because it's Fan Fiction... I figured I could change things a little... I will explain why he was shunned for not having magic, but not until he is 8 --- wow, that was long... here we go Chapter 2)**

* * *

The morning bell sang, three hours until dawn. Liam just stares out his window, he didn't sleep one wink last night. Instead he decided what it was he was going to do. It is said that four year old don't have much comprehension, but Liam had memorized the face of the Town Advisor, and knew that when his time at Shang was over, that he would find him, and that he would prove that even without magic he could be great.

The Lion had told him that at the bell he was to get changed and report o breakfast, and so Liam opened his trunk, and removed a pair of breaches, and a white shirt. Reporting to breakfast he took a seat with four younger boys, and ate his meal in silence.

A bell rang again, and the boys all rose and returned their trays, and walked as a mass outside to the practice courts.

"New Trainees, step forward." Came a strong order of from one of the warriors in front. "I am the Shang Cheetah, follow me."

Liam, and three other boys followed, eyes fearful and prepared. The Shang Cheetah led them along a wood path, stopped beside a brook and looked at the boys. For the first time Liam met the eye of another one of the Shang masters. The Shang Cheetah was thin, muscular, with golden hair, and a flat nose. He looked at the young boys, not one older than four, and began by telling them the daily plan.

For their first year, they would train with him. Every day they would eat with the older trainees and then report here to the brook for training. After a year, the could train with the others. They began today. The Shang Cheetah then told the boys to remove their shoes, and shirts, and wade into the brook. The boys did as they were told, and were confronted with a numbing cold.

"You will do this three times a week, every week, all year, for twenty minutes. In the winter you will be given a chance to warm up by a fire we will build after, but for the next 4 months, you will do everything numb." At this point the boys were all shaking from the cold. "Do you know why we do this?" The Shang Cheetah asked.

"N-N-N-No, sir"

"It is because you must drill your bodies. You will learn to fight in normal conditions, but you need also know how to fight in the cold, as you do in the warm, and in the wet, and in the rocky, and slippery. You will learn to fight on any terrain, so that your opponent will never have an advantage over you." To this the boys just nodded they were so cold they didn't have the strength to talk. "You may return to your rooms now, and after the lunch bell, come to this place again, and we will begin to learn the basics of fighting."

With that the boys scrambled up the banks of the brook, and threw on their clothes. Shaking they stumbled numb up the hill and once they regained feeling, ran to their rooms.

Liam stumbled numbly into his room and walked directly into the wooden beam. He fell down, and started to sob. His bones ached to the core, and he could feel nothing, except the searing pain where his body had made contact with the beam. The lunch bell rang, and a dry and dressed Liam grudging made his way to the creak.

* * *

**Please review - I'd love your feed back... sorry for some changes and if it's confusing... next chapter will come, so long as I get some reviews... Updates will be quite fast as I need something to take my mind off things, and this is just so tempting!!**


	3. Hardening

Chapter 3 – Hardening

**(Thank you so much for the reviews I got... I have a long weekend coming up, so I'll try to write some more... I worried I'm going to get some writers block soon, so if they don't come as fast as these have been, well you know why. Thanks for the reviews. Reminder that I invite you to be harsh – in fact I would like it if you were... It only helps me improve my story... so any negative comment is fine, so long as it is in the form of criticism, and not just put down's of my Fic... that would just ruin my self-esteem... Anyways – here is chapter three, chapter 4 soon to come! Please Review!)**

Liam followed the forest towards the brook. Stopping every so often to catch his breath, he sometimes caught glimpses of the older children fighting on various terrains. Eventually he made it to the brook where Cheetah was waiting.

The other boys arrived quickly after, and Cheetah requested they each find a tree. There were many trees, beside the brook, Liam wondered for a few moments, before choosing an old Maple with good hand holds, to reach to top. The other boys chose small saplings, and another chose a Birch, the paper bark pealing back to reveal salmon colored layers or bark beneath.

"I want you each to form a fist. Like this." He said, closing his fingers in and wrapping his thumb around them, then holding out his hand for the children to see. "When you hit someone, you strike with your first two knuckles. For this they need to be strong. You," he said pointing to the six year old, beside Liam come here. The blond boy sauntered up shyly, wondering what the Cheetah would want. "I want you to hit me, with a fist like I showed you, right here." He said, pointing to the center of his chest.

"I-I can't reach." Said the boy, "sir" he added quickly.

Kneeling down Cheetah impatiently said, "Try now, and do be quick, we have other things to be doing." The little boy took a moment, closing his fingers trying to imitate the fist Cheetah held out for him. Determinedly he placed his thumb over his fingers, pulled back his arm and threw it into Cheetah, using his whole body. Liam and the other boys closed their eyes, winced, or looked away, so none were able to see the actual impact, but they all heard the scream. And all opened their eyes to see the blond boy on the ground cradling his hand.

"You're hands need to be strong. _You_ need to be strong. And if you cannot punch your opponent without falling to the ground crying in pain, then you are worthless, and will never make it as a warrior." The boys stared speechless from Cheetah to the blond boy, still crying on the ground. "Get up, Justin. Or you'll be standing in the brook for the rest of this bell." Slowly the blond boy, Justin, picked himself up and got back into line, still cradling his injured hand.

"Now, all of you turn to your trees." Each boy turned to their tree, looking at it in a whole new way, knowing reluctantly that they would _not_ be climbing them. "Raise your left hand." Cheetah instructed. The boys all obeyed, many, Liam noted were shaking. "Close your fingers." The boys, looking around terrified, slowly closed their fingers. "Fold your thumb over." Horrified boys closed their thumbs, arms fiercely shaking now.

Cheetah walked around the group, correcting fist positions, tightening grip, moving thumbs, until all four boys fists looked just like his, only smaller. "Now, On my count I want you to strike the tree with your fist. I want you to hit the tree hard. I want your hand to go through the tree. I want you to feel the shock of the strike up your arm down your body, right to your toes. I want there to be power, if you need to say something as you strike the tree, you may do so. Say what ever you wish, but I want to see power. If I do not see enough, we can train in the brook more, and I know how much you like that." He said humor in his eyes. But the boys were too terrified to notice. "Remember on my count."

"One!" The boys struck, each one taking a step back and cradling their hands.

"Two!" Jumping forward they struck again, trying to stay on count. All hands fell, a second time, as everyone tried to massage the pain away.

"Three!" Liam's knuckles split open. Gasping he tried to wipe the blood away, but all it did was sting more.

"Four!" Wincing Liam hit the tree again. Leaving a blood stain on the bark where he landed his punch.

"Five!" The boys were falling off count now, Liam felt like his hand was going to fall off. He almost thought it would hurt less if it did.

"Six!" Liam struck again, leaving enough blood on the tree that it started to dribble down.

"Seven!" Liam struck the tree, and everything went black.

Needles seemed to be piercing his face. Liam sat up with a gasp, as Cheetah passed an empty bucket to Justin.

"You made it to seven. I hope you can do better tomorrow. We're changing drills, get up." Wincing as he used his hands to pull himself up, Liam slowly stood up.

We will do that drill every day; until we can reach 100." Looking at the boys he added "With power." The boys all looked at their hands, decorated with crusting blood. They looked into Cheetah's eyes, and saw no humor, he was serious, and the boys all knew that the Shang training was not going to be a fun game. Liam suddenly had the strongest longing for his parents. His first day and he was already homesick, he was extremely upset with his vulnerability.

"Now, we run. I'm sure you've done this before, from what I heard from your parents, you all liked to run around before you came. We will run the forest trail, as a group. You will build your endurance. We will increase the distance every so often, but for now we will stick with the forest trail. Are you ready?" The boys nodded in reply, "and Cheetah started to run."

The trail went through the forest. Cheetah was moving at more of a jog, but because the boys were so small that for every step that Cheetah took, they needed to take 3. At first the boys were having a great time, it was much easier than hitting trees, all they had to do was keep their feet moving, and keep up with Cheetah. But as they got deeper into the forest, the obstacles became greater. Rotting Logs scattered the trail, Cheetah jumped them easily, but the boys staggered and tripped as they struggled to keep pace. The terrain was uneven, there were potholes every few feet and every 10 or so paces a tree root would find their feet, and manage to snag them. By the end of the run the boys were exhausted. They were sweating, and winced as they used their hands to wipe away the sweat.

Back at the brook, Cheetah told the boys that they were done for the day. That they should report to the brook the next morning, that they need not bring a change of clothes, as they would not be wading in the brook, but to the children's dismay they were to bring a bandages, as tomorrow they would be working with both their hands and their feet, and that he did not have time to carry them back to their rooms, that instead he would teach them how to dress their wounds, so they could return to their rooms without guidance.

Liam walked slowly up to his room. Tired from his run, and not wanting to move his hands too quickly. He walked up the stairway, entered his room, and for the third time that day, walked right into the wooden pole in his room. Glaring at the pole he hit it – hard, with his hand and let out a yelp, as he started hopping around the room, trying to stop the searing pain that blinded his vision.

Dressing, for dinner he refused to take his eyes off the wooden beam. There was a red stain in the center of it, a reminder of his stupidity. Slipping on his shoes, he determinedly walked around the beam, and taking his eyes off it only when he reached his door, he sprinted for dinner.

The Shang Masters sat at the front, and Liam collected his meal in silence, and carried his tray (while wincing under its weight on his raw hands) he took a seat silently beside the other new trainees.

"Would the new boys please remain behind after the meal? I wish to speak with them." A voice from one of the Masters at the table in front, uttered firmly. When they spoke, they seemed to talk as one, Liam never knew who said something, it was as if it was a thought just projected, and that not one Shang chose to make the statement.

After dinner the older boys left, along with the other Shang Masters, all that is except the Shang Cheetah.

"After the evening meal, the older boys have lessons, in Mathematics, Tactics, Etiquette, Language, and History. As new recruits, you are not required to attend these classes. Instead you will have the evenings to yourself. You must be in your rooms, however by the 9th bell. Should there be any troubles, I will have no difficulty, either finding work for you to complete, or additional training, am I clear?" The boys all nodded their heads. "I will see you after the morning bell." And with that, Cheetah walked off to his class.

The boys looked from one to another, and silently returned to their rooms. Liam attempted to bandage his hands, and forced himself into his night clothes, crawled into bed, and after some difficulty getting comfortable, and placing no weight on his hands, he managed to fall asleep. Only however to wake up, seconds later, as it seemed – to the morning bell.


	4. Body Strong

Chapter 4 – Body Strong

**(Thank you all so much for your reviews. I really appreciate all your help – I have to say it is painful hearing you all hack at my story BUT! I asked for it and I really appreciate knowing what you think, as it only helps me improve. Thought I would let you all know that I went to Tammy's book reading today – awesome, and moving... just loved it... anyways... A few notes... He is called Cheetah for a few reasons. 1. I'm too lazy to type "the" every time I type "cheetah", 2. Liam is only 4 common born, and isn't going to use proper names for everyone, 3. Cheetah seems more personal than The Cheetah, and it is a personal relationship (I'm trying to build) There is more scenic description; because it was requested (I keep forgetting that you can't see inside my head... I keep assuming that you know how I visualize everything – my bad!) Enjoy.)**

* * *

Rising out of bed, Liam donned his clothes, and opened his pack from home. Inside he found healing salve, bandages, and some sweets. Last night he had used one of his old shirts for bandages. Not knowing that his parents had spent the last savings on supplies for him. Determination grew inside him.

Deciding to save the healing solution for when he would really need it, Liam left all but the bandages in his trunk. Putting on his shoes, he left for the brook. Slinging his pack over his shoulder he began the walk in through the dark morning towards the brook. Looking at the scenery around him Liam couldn't help but feel scared. With the exception of the light from the odd candle in some early risers office, dark shadows seemed to be closing in on him. As the shadows grew more frequent, Liam knew he was approaching the forest – thought the thought of being with the others was a comfort, Liam couldn't help but be grateful that he had emptied his bladder already that morning.

"We'll start with our run today, it's colder than usual and you need to warm your muscles before training" said Cheetah, adding almost silently "you all look half asleep, too..."

The boys began their run through the forest. Liam stuck close to Cheetah, as the shadows, (though less terrifying in the early morning light) were still quite frightening. Liam concentrated on his breathing, making sure that it had an easy rhythm. It kept his mind off the pain developing in his lower ribs, and instead put his concentration on the task at hand. Stumbling Liam decided, to stop thinking about his breathing, but instead about his feet, looking only a few feet ahead, he managed to finish the run, just after Cheetah, and long before the other children.

Stretching out his muscles, by order of Cheetah, Liam looked around, the shadows were virtually gone, and Liam for the first time upon his arrival noticed the beauty of everything. He appeared to be in a valley, the night quarters appeared to be one large square building, resting atop the eastern hill... at least Liam assumed it was east, he had always been taught that the sun rose in the west... or wait, was it the east? No matter, the building still looked rustic in the early morning light. The dining hall sprouted lights where Liam knew kitchen maids prepared the hall for the midday meal.

Turning in a circle as he began to stretch out his arms he looked closely, at the forest. There were a number of trails leading off through out it's interior. The brook, acted as a border for the edge of the forest, until it reached an old maple, his maple, and changed directions deciding to flow into the forest, verses around it.

The other children were arriving now, and Cheetah ordered them to begin the stretches that Liam had just finished. Waiting for the others to complete these stretches Liam looked around for the older boys, wondering if because they worked later, if there began later as well. The answer came with the sound of a clank, as two boys roughly 12 and 14 fought with wooden sticks.

"Everybody finished?" Cheetah asked, while walking towards the large maple Liam had chosen as his tree the previous day. Everyone followed most, including Liam, looking at their swollen, blistered hands. "Remember the exercise we did last class, the straight punch?" Not waiting for an answer Cheetah asked, "who can show me how to make a fist?"

Liam raised his swollen hand, wincing pulled his fingers in tight, and wrapped his thumb around the outside. "Good," remarked Cheetah as he asked the other boys to do the same. Walking around in a circle, Cheetah corrected fists again, an older boy seemed to be determined to put his fingers around his thumb.

"But it hurts less," he said squinting in pain as Cheetah pried open his fingers.

"Well it seem you have a choice Okoth, you can either deal with the hurt now, and build a resistance, _or_ you can wrap your fingers over your thumb and break it, then cry for the next three weeks, as I still make you practice your punches."

"But it hurts so much," Okoth cried,

"I gave you a choice, so choose, we are about to begin." Cheetah said to Okoth, an aggressive tone appearing, though Cheetah fought to hold it down. To the rest of the class he said, "You know the drill, to your trees. We will begin."

"One!" Liam intently felt the pain. Much worse than the first punch the previous day. Reflexively looking at his knuckles, Liam saw that the scabs that had formed over night, had re-opened, and were bleeding.

"Two!" Liam punched, trying to think of something else.

"Three!" Okoth cried out in pain and collapsed onto the ground. "Don't lose count! He made his choice, make yours, keep your punches exact, and your thumb on top of your fingers!"

"Four!" Liam punched again telling himself, that all he wanted to do was make it past seven

"Five!" Liam reduced his power.

"Six!" Liam again reduced the power he punched with, and was pleased with the fact that his pain lessened.

"Seven!" The blond boy, Justin fell to the ground cradling his hand.

"Eight!" Liam punched his tree, and feeling accomplished, let himself collapse.

Cheetah continued to count, until the last boy had fallen, which was at twelve. Walking over to Okoth Cheetah lifted his hand. It was hard to see what was wrong, though the blood that painted his hand, but Liam heard the crack, and the scream, as Cheetah readjusted the boys thumb bone. "Liam, you'll never get better if you don't give it your all. Never decrease power, always hit as hard as you can. That goes for you too Seth," Cheetah called looking at the boy who made it to twelve. "You can make it to what ever number you like, but nothing is accomplished, or proven, unless you give every punch your all. Now, I'll teach you how to bandage your hands then we will try with our other hand. By then it should be time for your midday meal."

After working with their left hands, all the boys, bandaged and complaining, began the walk up the valley hill towards the dining hall. Lunch was fish, and rice, and all the boys ate greedily and in silence. That was the one thing that Liam noticed, that except for the cried of power, and pain, that the Shang academy was surprisingly quiet for a school full of young boys.

After the meal, the first year boys, walked along the forest until they arrived at their trees. When Cheetah told them to take off their shoes, and walk to their trees, the boys looked at their hands, and began to shake.

"Today we will not be practicing our kicks. We will be practicing our balance. Those of you who chose a sapling will need to choose a larger tree, one with branches sturdy enough to support your weight." The boys looked around surprised, and soon after everyone awaited attentively Cheetahs instructions.

"For your kicks you will need balance. Today being damp only makes things better for us. Climb your trees, and perch yourself on a sturdy branch. Yes, I know, you've been waiting since you got here to climb a tree Liam, well not is your chance, Climb!"

The boys scurried up their trees, the smaller ones scrambling for branches to support themselves, everyone cringing as they used their hands. Liam was the first to make it to his branch, after all he had chosen his tree, because it was the best climbing tree, unfortunately it also had the bark that was hardest on his hands.

Once al the boys were on branches, they were asked to stand up, and remain still, staying on the branch in one position for as long as they could. After a while, Cheetah requested that they stand only on their right leg. The young boys started to lose their balance, and it was Justin first, who fell off. Looking at Cheetah for instructions, he quickly climbed back up, and began the lesson again. After a time Cheetah instructed them to switch to their left legs. Liam was a little less stable on this leg, but his branch had a shape that fit his foot arch and worked with his body to keep him in balance.

Eventually Cheetah, instructed them to return to the ground. Looking at the sky, he judged that they had another hour until the evening meal. Looking at the boys, a grin spread about his face. "I believe we have time to work on our body strength before the evening meal. Don't worry, this doesn't involve hardening you hands on trees, or for that matter, falling from them." He said casting a glance at Justin.

Getting onto the ground Cheetah placed his hands just outside his elbows, and stretched out his body. Raising his legs off the ground with this tows, Cheetah used his arms to lift himself off the ground. Raising and lowering himself repeatedly he instructed the boys to repeat the action. Cheetah walked around to each of them, moving hands close together, using his arm to keep a boys back straight. It took all of four of these pushups before the boys fell to the ground exhausted.

"Only one other for today," Cheetah said asking the boys to sit up. Lying on his back Cheetah raised his legs so they were pointing to the sky. Then bending at his knees, he allowed the top half (as it was) to drop horizontal to the ground. Lifting his upper body, Cheetah brought his forehead to his knees. "You're turn," he told the boys adding, "then you may return to your room and bathe before dinner."

After attempting the sit-up numerous times Cheetah told they boys they could leave. Walking slowly up the hill, muscles protesting, Liam made his way towards his room. Walking down the hall he was stopped by Justin.

"How come you didn't fall off your tree?" He asked, "how did you do it?" Shrugging, Liam began to walk towards his room. "I'm Justin by the way, My parents sent me here because they accept commoners, else they said I would have been a knight!"

Looking at the boy Liam realized that, he was quite possibly the only child here because of rejection. The thought his Liam harder than the tree he had been beating on all day. Eye's blurring with tears, Liam ran past Justin, and into his room. So caught up in his sorrow, he didn't even notice the fact that his arm slammed into the wooden pillar in the center of his room. Collapsing on his bed, Liam fell straight asleep, knowing that even if he missed the evening meal, no one would notice, let alone care.

* * *

**(Sorry to end it that way... It was getting really late though. Remember! I want your criticism. Tell me what you think, what I can improve on, any Ideas you have (who knows maybe my head will run out) I did write this when it was late, and I was eating my remaining Halloween candy to stay awake (my sisters candy actually... shhh! Don't tell :P) Next chapter will be up soon, it's a four (I SPELT IT :P) day weekend, so I'll have time... aye... please review – I love hearing what you have to say!! SO SAY IT! )**


	5. A Running History

Chapter 5 – A Running History

**

* * *

(Goddess that last chapter was brutal... I didn't realize how many mistakes I had until after I had posted it, and then I was too tired and lazy to fix them. Very sorry about that... Hope this one is better, maybe you'll be able to read it... (Who knows?!) Like I've said for all these chapters, please review, be harsh, because... though your remarks are brutal, I want to improve my writing, and that will never happen if you all just lie about my mistakes. So review, and be harsh, because it makes me happy in a distorted odd way... Now for the next chapter in this never ending Fic... (Don't worry... it will have an end) Sorry this one took a while to get up, I thought it would be fast, but I'll be damned, writers block likes to eat my brains. Enjoy. )**

* * *

Liam had a fitful night. His body was physically exhausted, and his mind was mentally dead. Tossing and turning Liam kept thinking about his family. Every time he managed to fall asleep the face of the Town Advisor appeared in his thoughts saying hurtful things about his ability, his looks, and his family.

At Midnight Liam gave up the idea of sleep. He was tired, but not tired enough to hide the face of the man who declared him worthless. Closing his eyes, he tried to think what he could do. Leaving his room would only get him in trouble, and because at present this was the only family he had, Liam felt no need to have them dismiss him as his town and parents had. Liam stood up and walked the perimeter of his room.

The walls were stone, and seemed bound together by mud and some other substance. The floor was uneven, as if water had been spilt allowing the floor to curl, just like a piece of parchment after falling in a puddle. Liam lit a candle, fearing he would burn himself; it took a while, but in the end there was flickering light for him to get a closer look.

The rocks appeared to be all different pigments. Most being an assortment of grays, but scattered here and there Liam found some reds and a few with greenish hues. Scanning the room Liam realized how empty it was. There was a bed, a desk, that lone shelf, which Liam noted sadly that would never be filled, as he had nothing to fill it with. His trunk lay at the end of his bed. Looking out of place, in the empty room, making things look... crowded.

Laying down Liam wondered if he would ever find this place a home, not just walls and a roof keeping him dry. Closing his eyes, it was this thought that carried him off to sleep, and it wasn't until morning that the memory of his parents awoke him. Dressing before the bell, Liam left for breakfast early, with hopes of eating without the other bothering him.

To his dismay, however, the doors to the dining hall were closed. As a wave of exhaustion swept over Liam, the only thing that kept him awake was the smell of food, and later the talk of the other boys.

"You're Liam right?" asked one of the older boys, whom Liam didn't share classes with. "I'm Colm, my parents live in Corus, near the king. Did you know him and Queen Thy-Thayet," he said struggling with the pronunciation "had a son. They named him Jonathan, and one day he's going to be a king too."

"Princes always become kings, that's how it works." Liam retorted, feeling very irritated at this boys friendly attitude.

"I know, isn't that amazing! I wish I was a prince, then I could be king, and my kids could be kings, and because we would be noble they could be knights, and fight in wars, and protect my country!"

"Don't let people hear you say that. Back home they would call it treason." Liam said looking the boy right in the eye.

"Treason, for saying I'd like to be king?" Liam met his quizzical gaze and said nothing. "Where are you from?" asked the boy "How old are you? Do you like it here? Have they let you fight each other yet? Who's your Shang?" Liam, tried to edge away, knowing that maybe he could find a group of people and pretend to be interested, looking for a familiar face, horrifying words shattered his concentration. "Why did you join?" With that Liam gave out an irritated scream, and ran to his room, not caring if he made it to class, or if they ate breakfast without him.

Looking out his single window, Liam could see the older boys begin practice, and if he squinted he could see Cheetah with the other boys, as they entered the brook. Liam turned around and lay on his pallet. While he was exhausted before breakfast, now only a bell later he found himself restless. He couldn't show up at class, because Cheetah would ask him where he was. Lunch was out of the question, because then he would have to meet everyone's stares. Even afternoon practice wouldn't be worth while. Liam knew he couldn't go for a run, because practice was held all over the academy grounds. Liam decided that he would try some of the body strengthening exercise Cheetah showed them the previous day.

Liam likes working at his own pace; he would do a few pushups, two really as that was all he could force himself to manage. Then take a break, sitting on the floor flailing his legs back and forth, take a breath, then do eight or so of the sit-ups, take a break, then start again. Liam had done 9 or so of these cycles when he heard the Mid-day bell ring.

He didn't really feel like confronting everyone yet, so he opened his pack and pulled out one of the sweets his parents had packed for him. Liam decided that he would run while all the boys were eating, so stuffing the candy into his mouth, Liam opened his door and walked as quietly as he knew how, towards the exit.

Outside Liam felt completely free. While before it seemed that he was restricted by everyone else, now Liam could run where he wanted, and do what he wanted. Looking around Liam decided he would start with the trail that Cheetah had taken them on before.

Jogging along the edge of the forest, Liam was careful to keep an ear for the bell that would tell everyone to return to their practice area. He kept his feet moving, as soon as he felt the pain begin inside his chest, he decided to try something new. With every step Liam said part of a story to himself.

"Once upon a - time there was – a countess – her name was – Cashlin – and she – was of – noble birth – two generations." Running out of breath Liam decided to tell the rest of the story in his head.

'_She would frequently have fainting spell, and sometimes fits of uncontrollable rage with other family members. As a young girl Cashlin was smart, and well educated. She could speak, Catharki, Scanran, and Yamaini. This was at a time when ruling nobles could barley read. She was brought up in the family palace on the boarder of Tusaine and Tyra, though at that time it was all part of Tortall. At the age of 7 she witnessed the rape and murder of her sister by a local peasant. He parents, taught her then, that peasants were little more than dirt. _

_As is custom her marriage was and arranged for reasons of benefit to the parents of those to be wed. She was betrothed the same year her cousin, Fausto was declared Prince, of Transterya (at that time each portion of the country had their proper King and Queen, this portion later divided from Tortall and became Tyra). She married four years later at the age of 15. Her husband was Brac of Gorivan, a twenty-one year- old noble man. _

_A civil war had broken out, one which would result in the division of Tortall, and Brac was always away fighting the war. His ruthlessness earned him the title of 'The Black Knight', while Cashlin grew board at the family estate, she began to torture serving women. She considered this an act of "entertainment", though it later grew into an obsession. With the help of her maids Dorinda and Anitra, (who was also Cashlin's lover) she would beat and stuck pins into servants to "discipline" them" worse though in the winter she would get them to lie naked in the snow covered court yard, and douse them with cold water until they froze to death. Brac balked at this upon his return home, though he himself enjoyed the torture of servants. So it was not until after his death, when Cashlin was nine and forty that she began to kill without limit. _

_Her victims were always women, or girls, and – most importantly – were always peasants. Killing peasants could be done without chastisement, and poor women could always be brought into service, and if word of these deaths should reach the ears of the king and queen they would hardly believe the accusations of peasants against the word of the countess. On occasions her acts of killing could result to the countess biting chunks of flesh from the breasts and necks of servants. It was with this act that the rumor that Countess Cashlin bathed in the blood of virgins to keep her own white skin, flawless and young. _

_In this method Countess Cashlin killed over six hundred peasants, she might have continued if not for the death of Dorinda. In her grief the Countess attached herself to Eyota, a local widow, who encouraged Countess Cashlin to use noble women as her victims. Their young women's families questions could not be so easily ignored by the crown, though they already had need to investigate Countess Cashlin, as before Brac's death he lent the crown some money, of which the Countess wished returned. The crow was compelled to investigate as if they found Countess Cashlin guilty of a crime, would then have no need to return the money in question. Many gather information, most of which was against Countess Cashlin._

_On Mid-Winters Eve, the crown invaded the castle, and upon entry almost tripped over the body of a serving woman whom Countess Cashlin had just beheaded for stealing a pear. The crown's soldiers imprisoned the Countess, in her own castle so that, and this has been told in every adaptation of this tale "the families which have won such high honors on the battlefield shall not be disgraced... by the murky shadow of this bestial female."_

_Countess Cashlin was imprisoned until death four years later, she was buried in he family burial site, though once the locals got wind of this, they demand she be moved to Traitors Hill. With no objection, as this left the family vault open to the crown, she was moved. Though her crimes were horrendous, the records of her trial were burned, as it was considered that one of her sex was incapable of such deeds._

_What is forgotten is that the Countess had a son, one whom to spite her went into hiding. Upon news of her death, he began forming a group of mages, an army it is said, one that would take the crown, and return it to those whom saw the true difference between peasant and noble. It is said that his army, would, after generations of training, regain the crown.'_

Finishing the story Liam found himself deep within the forest. The tale he had said had been one of his favorites as a child. His mother used to tell it to him, to help him sleep at night. She used to end it with _"One day you'll have to leave us Liam. Maybe you will become one of those mages, that would make us proud, but if not, do not fret, you will find other ways to be great."_ That is what happened; Liam was brought to the Shang academy because he had failed to show the skill to be one of the great mages, in the tale. He was just Liam and a traitor to his history.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: The tale in the above story is not mine. It is an adaptation of a tale of a Woman who lived in Austria, as the Castle Lockenhaus. I changed the character names, to either maintain the same meaning a the originals or to give description to the characters personality. The real story features a countess named Elizabeth and her husband Franz. All the information is true to the story except the last paragraph speaking about her son, she had a son, but he left her due to disgrace. Elizabeth was born in 1560 and died imprisoned on December 29th 1610.**

**(I hope you enjoyed this one – sorry again that it took to long. I needed sadly enough a space filler so I decided to add a tale, and upon cleaning my room (which looks as if a bomb went off) I came across a story "The Blood Countess" which was on an information packet from my trip last Spring Break to Austria. I figured I could use it and decided to help tell some of Liam's history (some of you were asking for it) So here is the final piece. Please review, be harsh – you know how I like it, and feel free to verbally attack me for some mistake I made with Tortillian history... It was all intentional... I SWEAR!)**

* * *


	6. The Memories of Rain

Chapter 6 – The Memories of Rain

* * *

**(Thanks to Robinwyn for her review who offered ever so kindly to edit my work for me. I really appreciate the offer, but even if you did have time, I'm afraid I would have to decline, as I like to edit my own work. Even if it is published with a few mistakes, I find I learn more when I do my own personal corrections. I truly do appreciate your offer, I know how kind your intentions are, and I know I have a weird way to show appreciation, but I do appreciate it. Here's the next chapter, written primarily during History Class... Sorry if things are getting a little confusing, bare with me, I want your criticism, it makes me happy :D Please tell me what you like or dislike (and if it's me that's okay too...) Now, time for my Fic. Enjoy.)

* * *

**Unwanted tears began to stream from his eyes. Taking a seat on a rock, Liam just let it all stream out. He was a failure. He knew it now more than he ever had. He was a child, only four, and he had somehow unknowingly, in four years, failed. 

"_One day you'll have to leave us Liam. Maybe you will become one of those mages, that would make us proud, but if not, do not fret, you will find other ways to be great."_

I may become great, Liam thought glumly, wiping tears from beneath his eyes, but I will never be who you wished. I failed my history, and no one can ever comfort me. Looking around he realized that he had been so enthralled in his story that he hadn't noticed the cramps form in his stomach. The same cramps that made him double over clutching his abdomen.

He was deep in the forest now. As the pain subsided he started to notice his surroundings more and more. The soil beneath his feet was moist, and there were fallen pine needles scattering the ground. There was a smell in the air, one Liam at first could not identify, though he knew he should. Looking about he saw that the trees dripped water, and that the flowers glistened with droplets of water. Sniffing the air again, Liam recognized the smell now.

Rain. One of the scents Liam grew up with. Had he been gone that long? He knew it felt like ages, but really he had not been away from home for more than a week. The scents brought back memories which Liam could now suppress.

* * *

BOOM, cracked the sky. The children began to scatter, as if the ear splitting crack had been a war cry from the Kings Own. "Liam! Where are you? Hurry, the house!" came a voice from within a sheltered hut. 

"Yes, mother," was the quick reply. A boy ran through the mud towards the shelter he knew as home. It wasn't a palace, not in the least. The walls were made of wood, and were caked together with mud. They had straw stuffed into places where the fit was less than even, and the roof itself was but four supporting beams, and straw caked with mud.

As the boy entered he noticed that the house was beginning to melt. Not like snow melts as spring begins to approach, but instead like a flame, engulfing a tree, only instead of an upward sweep of element, the mud began to seep down. Running to aid his mother the boy tried to move the dry food from beneath the shower of mud, and to move the scarce amounts of furniture that scattered the house to the center so they would not be damaged by the mud sliding down the walls.

It was just as the boy began to push his grandmother's old chair to the center, part of the roof decided to cave in. The boy felt a hand grasped his; warm, strong and reassuring he followed its lead. The boy stood outside in the rain, holding his mothers hand and watching his home cave in.

Abruptly there was a flash, and not even a second after a boom that made the ground shake. The boy grabbed his mother skirts and tried to hide himself inside of them. He felt himself lifted up, and swift paces carrying him to the village storage shelter. Climbing down the stone steps, he held tight to his mother's neck. It was only when she sat down that he loosened his grip. And only after many moments of soothing words, and her gentle hands against the wet hair at the back of his head, for him to release her neck and reach for her hand.

There were many people in the village storage shelter. It was a backup, for anyone whose home did not make it through the storm. These storms were quick and frequent, and though the boy was familiar with their presence, he was all the same frightened.

"Shh," said a soothing voice. "All is well, would a story make you feel better?" It was not the boy who replied

"Yes, please missus. Your words always make these storms pass all the quicker."

"Aye," joined another. "Tell the one of Rose Red and Rose White, for that ones is always makes my daughter smile."

"Alright, I will tell you the tale of the Sisters Rose and the Bear, but I will need much help. You know the tale, who would like to be to Bear?" she asked kindly, and while the boy loved the role of bear, today he felt that he would rather listen than tell.

"I will be the Bear." Said the baker.

"And Rose White? Who shall play the quite sister?"

"Oh, may I miss, I would love to be White." Said a woman the boy had seen a number of times at the butchers.

"Very well, Tyra, you may be Rose White. But what of Rose Red, the final character, the confident sister? Who shall play her?" the woman said.

"I myself am not one of confidence, but what better place than in a tale to play a woman of just that nature? I will be Rose Red, if it is suiting to the others." Remarked, a woman near the back of the shelter, the boy knew her to be serving woman, and wondered why she would be in need of this shelter.

"The let us being our tale, come, stand in the center, and act for us the tale." Watching calmly as the two women, walked to the center of the room, and as the man paced to the corner, the boy began to feel happy. He always loved hearing the tales his mother told, when others acted them, they became real, and instead of just being a story, they were given life.

"Rose Red and Rose White were sisters. Sisters of a loving kind. Never did they fight, never did they argue. The would tell each other that they would never need another, that everything that is and will ever be done, would be done together. They were complete, and in that wholeness they found happiness that few today know exist.

"Rose White was small and thin; her hair was like moonlight on still water, a smooth luring sand color, almost a silvery white. She looked fragile, and delicate beautiful but tender. Rose Red is both stronger and faster. Where Rose White is gentle, Rose Red is outgoing. Her hair is like a fire, a brilliant red that is so strong one would think they could string beads from it. Rose White is quite quiet, Rose Red speaks freely and fast. Rose Red's voice is powerful and commanding like s winter blizzard, or and erupting fire mountain, Rose White listens and smiles. When Rose Red speaks, it seems the world stops to listen. When Rose Red speaks, Rose White can feel her soul balance on the brink of complete understanding.

"Rose Red gives Rose White bravery, while Rose White gives Rose Red harmony. Rose White, will comb the tangles from Rose Red's wild hair, she will make soup and make Rose Red eat. When Rose Red's heart quickens, and he cheeks flush with the crimson color of her hair, Rose White will listen, until Rose Red finishes and then tell her she is right. The world can be terrifying, and insane. It isn't Rose Red who is mad, for she lives in a world where she wants to be.

"It is Rose Red who, when Rose White is quiet, afraid, and hiding deep within herself, places a warm hat upon her head, takes her hand and brings her to a warm sunny place. Though they never travel far, it is Rose Red who makes the traveling a journey.

"One day Rose Red takes Rose White further than they have ever been before. They travel hand in hand deep into the forest depths. They eat barriers, climb trees, roll in pine needles, and bath in the stream. They lose track of time. Rose Red does because she wants time to be lost, Rose White does because she trusts Rose Red." She paused there as the women continue to act out the scene she had just recited. Everyone is paying attention. Even the old blind village crone has leaned forward to listen to the telling of the tale. The boy is lost in a world where he can't remember himself, thinking only of Rose Red and Rose White, in suspense, as if he has never heard th tale before. This is how is always is. The tale is told so well, that those listening forget that it is old and had been told before, the words as they fall from her mouth, envelope the people in the room, as if a fire has been lit and a warm cloak placed over their shoulders. Her stories give the people warmth. And as the girls finished acting that portion, she picked up where she left off, not missing a beat, and holding the attention of all in the room once more.

"The trees gained shadows, the wind became ghosts, and the hoot of an owl was a phantom cry. Rose White is afraid, and Rose Red is becoming afraid, not because she I afraid, but because she fears that she will not have the strength in her words to soothe Rose White into trusting her again."

"We will be all right," says the maid, knowing how the story goes. "We have each other, we are safe."

She began her notation again. "Rose Red knows though, that as the night gets darker that Rose White will not care whom she has. She will be afraid, and want rescue. She will look for someone knew with the strength and light, and Rose Red does not have. Rose White begins to cry, she runs and catches her skits on the low branches. He face is scratched and bleeding, and she is cold. Rose Red gives her, her cloak, but it does not help. Rose White is shivering."

Tyra the butchers daughter came in saying, "How could we have let this happen? Were we not thinking? This is how women die."

Again she came in swiftly so there was no pause in the story "She began to sob. Then Rose Red sees a light coming from the trees ahead. To Rose Red the light is like Rose White, to Rose Red the light is Rose White. She is relieved – not for herself but for Rose White. Rose Red does not mind the forest, she would stay out for the whole night, days even, and she would grow wild forgetting the world she lived in now. But Rose White is more important to Rose Red than freedom, she is more important than becoming who she wants to be. Rose Red needed to raise her voice to be heard, because by now Rose White was shaking with tears, and wailing in fright.

With a nod from her the maid began, "See the light?" she said pointing to the wall, and everyone looked so deep in the story, the hardly noticed that the thundering booms had lessened. "See that light, there, it is for you."

"They begin to walk to the light; holding each other for support. Rose White because she needs it, Rose Red because she doesn't want Rose White to feel alone. They come to a cottage dwelling, and neither are afraid, because there is a garden outside, and smoke coming from the chimney. They knock, and no one answers, and Rose Red opens the door a crack to look inside."

"Come on," the maid said, taking a confident tone the boy had not heard in the maid before. "It's okay, we'll just go inside."

"That is when they see the Bear. Rose White steps back in shock, and Rose Red reaches again for her hand, and the two sisters stand together in silence. Not moving, Rose White in fear, Rose Red because she doesn't know what else to do. The bear blinks at them. His snout shudders and Rose White notices his breathing is awkward."

"He is hurt," the maid said, her voice scared yet confident holding the audiences breath in the air. "Yes, I see it now, there is a large wound on his side, he is bleeding, see the blood?" The maid began to walk slowly towards the baker, cautious, yet with a confident glow, she really did appear to have been transformed into Rose Red. "It's alright," she says "Don't be afraid, we will not hurt you. Let me see you injury."

She starts again, knowing that the attention of everyone in the shelter is on her and the performers. "Rose Red kneels down onto the ground. The bear smells of rain, and forest. Rose Red holds out her hand, and after a moments hesitation, the bear licks it. Rose Red goes and fills a pale with water and gives it to the bear to drink. Rose White takes some barriers from her pocket, and with her hand out stretched offers them to the bear. Rose White tears a strip from the hem of her dress, and with Rose Reds help, cleans and bandages the wound. As the bear lays back Rose White recognizes what it reminds her of. She can't stop thinking about this, but she is not surprised by the thought, but more about the fact that she does not want to share her realization with her sister.

"They eventually fall asleep, and in the morning feed the bear, and head into the woods looking for nuts and barriers. Neither even mentions the thought of going home. They bathe again in the stream and dress, once the sun had dried them. As they dress Rose Red sees that Rose White is taking more care than usual. Rose Red knows, or a part of her does, what is happening. She sees Rose White make a wreath of flowers for her hair, and blush, and stare at her reflection in the water, while scattering flower petals on it's surface.

"That night the bear is better, he eats more and his breathing is better. While Rose White changes the dressings on the wound, the bear looks at her with fire in his eyes. And as Rose Red watches, she feels as she did the first time she and Rose White discovered the bear; as if she were frozen to the spot. Many days go on and Rose White begins to develop a new glow, still neither her nor Rose Red discuss leaving. Every night they watch the bear sleep.

"Once night it is cold, and Rose Red wakes up and looks for Rose White. She walks out to the entrance room, and finds the bead, his wound healed, coat glistening, and Rose White curled up at his side. Rose Red freezes, she knows now that Rose White has been a lie, she turns silently and returns to her bed, staring into the darkness that seems to surround her.

"The next morning Rose Red comes out and sees Rose White at the table with a man. He is tall strong and handsome. His hair is glistening and his eyes seem to hold a fire. He is staring at Rose White, who is wearing her flower wreath, and her dress that is half the length is once was, because most of it turned into bandages. Rose White stands and kisses Rose Reds cheek. Rose Red swallows a trickle of salt, and smiles."

She looks at the maid, who seems to have transformed into Rose Red. The maid smiles and says, "This is what is supposed to happen. I am so happy for you."

She beings for the last times, speaking the words of a bittersweet ending "Rose White wanted to tell Rose Red, that he had friends, that things didn't have to change that much. But instead she stayed silent, knowing that things had changed. And as Rose Red turned to leave, Rose White held _his_ hand and watched her go."

The room was silent, and once by one they all began to leave the shelter, as the storm had been over long before. Taking her hand the boy let her lead him up the stairs, to he home he would help re-build.

* * *

Rain. That scent meant so much to Liam. Standing up, noticing that the pain in his abdomen had vanished. Liam turned from the direction he had come and began to walk back to the academy. 

"_One day you'll have to leave us Liam. Maybe you will become one of those mages, that would make us proud, but if not, do not fret, you will find other ways to be great."_

Things were much cleared to him now. He wasn't here because no one wanted him. He was hear because this is how is mother wanted him to become great. He was no mage o great talent, actually Liam admitted to himself that he feared magic very much. Looking at the sky Liam judged it to be nearly time for the evening meal. If he hurried he could arrive at the academy while the others were eating, and slip into his room and forget the day every happened.

He would be at practice tomorrow morning. He would stand in the brook and freeze. He would punch his tree, and balance on his feet. He would lift his bodies' weight, and pull his chest to his knees. He would become great, and not even a big, rough, bark covered tree could change his attitude about that.

Picking up the pace, Liam told himself the tale of Sisters Rose and the Bear. Only he told himself that he was Brother Red, and he was being strong, and letting his family go, so they could be happy. He would become wild, and he would be a Shang, for there was nothing more feral than a Shang Warrior. Not even a mage.

* * *

**(Okay, I know this isn't exactly a chapter about Shang Training. I wanted to give some more history (I was in history for the planning) The story is actually one from a book called The Rose and the Beast by Francesca Lia Block. It's got lots of fairy tales, and she just retells them in modern day versions. So I took the Beauty and the Beast one and made the modern version, old. Which gave me a whole knew tale. Like I always ask, Please Review, Please be HARSH It makes me happy, and I want to IMPROVE. Hope you liked this chapter. There will be more to come... More training, but I'll keep telling tales, because even if you find them irrelevant I find them interesting, and fun. And because it's my FanFic – ALL POWER TO ME! Next chapter up soon... I'll try to start it tomorrow in checks schedule History again! Remember REVIEW!)

* * *

**


End file.
